


No Change Yet

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has suffered a mishap. A visit to A&E is called for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Change Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> I used the prompt: _Sherlock Holmes/John Watson; object insertion_
> 
> Pretty certain this wasn't what the prompter was hoping for though... ^^"
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

“You’re an intelligent man,” said John.

“Yes,” said Sherlock, gazing round the A&E’s waiting area.

“IQ off the scale.”

“Agreed,” said Sherlock, still refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eye.

“So why,” said John calmly, “did you stick _that_ up your..?”

Sherlock cleared his throat. “I wanted to know what it’d feel like.”

John blinked. “And how does it feel?”

“Uncomfortable,” said Sherlock.

John smiled grimly.

 

 

“Can I stay?” asked John. “He’s a bit nervous.”

“That’s fine,” said the doctor. She looked between them. “Do you want to explain exactly..?”

 _“Well,”_ said John. “My _genius_ partner has got something wedged…”

He made a very vague gesture indeed but the doctor nodded in understanding. “OK.”

She turned to Sherlock.

“Look, I know it’s embarrassing but it does happen a lot. I’ll examine you and we’ll see what we can do.” She smiled reassuringly. “Would you like to remove your trousers then..?”

Sherlock whimpered, and John stared at the doctor for a long moment.

“But,” he said finally, “my partner has a penny stuck up his nose.”

 

 _“John,”_ whispered Sherlock, as the doctor hid her face behind her hand. _“You said if I went to the hospital no-one would laugh at me!”_


End file.
